Alérgico
by Ikaros-san
Summary: YAOI YXS. "Me voy lejos de ti, ya no lo soporto más Yuki. Eres alérgico a mi, alérgico a soñar porque tienes miedo de amar"


**Alérgico**

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic. Me inspiré en una canción llamada "alérgico" (de ahí el nombre del título) es de Anahí. La verdad no me gusta mucho como canta pero esta canción valió la pena escucharla. Maki-sama gracias por prestarme a sus personajes.**

¡ESTO ES EL COLMO! Intenté todo ¡Todo! Para que aunque sea tuvieras algo de "respeto" si, respeto porque de ti se que nunca recibiría nada de cariño y amor. Nada funcionó, así como esta relación. Y heme aquí, de noche sin estrellas que parece que no brillan, esperando un taxi que me lleve al aeropuerto para irme lejos de este lugar, lejos de ti y lo único que tengo cerca es el ruido de los automóviles aunque por desgracia me recuerdan a tu mercedes (siempre pensé que querías mas al auto que a mí). Aun cuando me vaya lejos, mi corazón siempre estará atado a esta ciudad, a este edificio y a ti. Me cansé de tus desplantes, de tu indiferencia y sobre todo de tu frío corazón.

_Hiere el ruido de los automóviles_

_Perdí mi oxigeno y mi voluntad_

_Mientras hablamos al dolor un kilometro más_

_Yo me quedo y tú te vas_

…

_En esta noche de estrellas inmóviles _

_Tu corazón es alérgico a mí_

_Ahora lo noto en mi dolor un milímetro atrás_

_Respiro en un congelador y no saldré jamás_

…

Creo que no notarás mi ausencia ya que siempre estas deseando estar solo. Yo quise sacarte de ella, que no te hundieras en ese pozo de desolación por culpa de Kitazawa ¡pero ya no más! Ya no aguantaré tus ganas de estar solo, ya no soportaré que hables de historias tontas sobre tus libros a los cuales les prestabas más atención que a mí. Pienso que te has vuelto (o ya lo eras) alérgico a mí, a mi presencia, a mis sentimientos.

…

_Ya no curaré tu soledad_

_Cuando duerma la cuidad_

_No estaré para oír _

_Tus historias tontas _

…

_No, porque tienes miedo de sentir_

_Porque eres alérgico a soñar_

_Y perdimos color_

_Porque eres alérgico al amor_

…

Ha llegado el taxi el que me llevará a un lugar donde no sienta tu miedo de soñar, tu miedo de sentir y sobre todo, miedo de volver a amar. Río melancólicamente, vaya que te conozco bien ya se todo de ti pero ¿alguna vez imaginaste que era más que "un cantante sin talento y un baka fastidioso"? río de nuevo. Claro que no, nunca se dio la ocasión de conocernos más.

-Hemos llegado al aeropuerto Shindou-san- dijo el taxista sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Gracias y conserve el cambio-dije dándole el dinero y saliendo del taxi

Ahora me dirijo a un buen lugar lejos de ti que no me recuerde a ti. Pero aún yéndome al otro lado del mundo, nunca te voy a dejar de amar. Una última lágrima rueda por mi mejilla la limpio antes de entrar al aeropuerto. Te debo dejar libre de una vez, aunque se me desgarre el alma en el proceso.

…

_Voy caminando en tormentas eléctricas_

_Buscando algún territorio neutral_

_Donde no escuche de ti, donde aprenda a olvidar_

_A no morir y a no vivir tan fuera de lugar_

…

_Ya no curaré tu soledad_

_Cuando duerma la cuidad_

_No estaré para oír_

_Tus historias tontas_

…

-Atención, última llamada para el vuelo 230 con destino a los Ángeles, favor de abordar el avión-decían en el altavoz

Me dirigí a la puerta. Miré atrás para ver, solo para ver e imaginar, que vendrías por mí e impedirías que me fuera y que me quedara contigo y te perdonara por no haberme dicho lo mucho que me amabas. Pero solo fue mi imaginación, al parecer estaba en lo correcto: te importaría un bledo si me fuera o no. Con paso decidido, crucé la puerta y nada me detendría, ni siquiera el amor que siento por ti.

…

_No, porque tienes miedo de sentir_

_Porque eres alérgico a soñar_

_Y perdimos color_

…

_¿Sabes? No voy a cuidar_

_Tus pasos _

_No te puedo defender _

_De ti_

…

Con paso rápido llego al avión en parte estoy feliz porque ya no cuidare cada paso que des sin que te tropieces. Te protegí muchas veces de Hiro para evitar que te lastimara a puño limpio pero nunca pude y no podré protegerte del daño que tú mismo te has hecho. Creo que será una lección para saber si puedes seguir tu solo. Probablemente sí, has estado solo siempre y estando conmigo fue lo mismo.

…

_Ya no curaré tu soledad…_

_No, porque tienes miedo de sentir…_

"_Porque eres alérgico a amar"_

-Buena suerte en curar tu alergia, Eiri Yuki-dije viendo por la ventana observando cómo se iba alejando la cuidad

Lo que nunca supo suichi fue que Yuki había llegando corriendo al aeropuerto para evitar que suichi se fue de su vida, pero como siempre, llegó demasiado tarde.

**FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Qué dicen? ¿Quieren como una continuación? Ustedes deciden**

**Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis por fa.**


End file.
